Suicide
by 4everLucky18
Summary: A sonamy story based on the song suicide by Rihanna. Sequal is up
1. Chapter 1

Suicide is my favorite song right now and I hope everyone loves my story. I do NOT own anything if I did I wouldn't be here.

* * *

_Everything is still_

_everything is restless in my heart_

_I hate the way it feels_

_suddenly I am scared to be apart_

A pink hedgehog sat in her room everything broken or torn apart. It was all because of a stupid hedgehog by the name of sonic ohhhh how much she hated his name. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything remanded her of him the sky her bathroom(cause it was blue)even the beach the worst place for him.

_The days are dark when your not around_

_The air is getting hard to breathe_

_I wish you would just put me down_

I_ wish I could go to bed_

The pink hedgehog wore her black nightgown sitting on her bed staring at the wall with red eyes. She was in a dark room with nothing there. 'Why did he do that' she kept repeating in her head. 'He had to chose her. I love him she just wants him for his fame and money. Why did he do thatI thought she was my best friend did she use me too?' She looked at the clock it was 2:18 'Great now I got no sleep. Why does he do this to me.'

_Loving you is suicide_

_Don't know should I go or should i stay_

_I am trying to keep myself alive _

_Knowing there is a chance it's all to late_

'I guess this is the only thing i can do.' The pink hedgehog got up out of bed changed into her blue silky knee length dress with a black sparkly strap around her waist. She stopped and thought about yesterday

Flashback

I went to go get ready for my date with sonic. I put on my blue silky knee length dress with a black sparkly strap around my waist. I had on dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. I walked down to the town square. I walk over too a bench and sit. I guess I was there for over 2 hours, because it stared to get dark. I got up and a group over guys came up and stared toying with me I screamed I did not know what to do. Then I look to my right and I see sonic kissing my best friend sally. I was pushed into an ally they started to take off my clothes the only thing I had on was my bra and underwear. Finally I yelled as loud as I could" SONIC" when they hit me and I blacked out. The next morning I wake up in the ally with my lipstick smeared and my eyeshadow gone. My clothes are everywhere I put on my bra and underwear then my dress and run as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own anything if I did I wouldn't be here. I just want thank you guys for R&R.

* * *

_But i heard you say you love me _

_That's the part I cant forget  
_

_I wish you would come and save me  
_

_Cos I'm__ standing over the edge _

All I could think about is the last 2 days when my life was ruined by the one person I loved so much. 'Sonic he said that he would always be there for me, but he lied sonic would have just been there or not have kissed her I wouldn't be here...' I was sitting at the one place I could think. At the one place that Sonic would never go, the beach. It was gloomy today the clouds were rolling in the water was crazy and I just sat in the sand while the water just brushed against my skin. I was still wearing my blue silky dress. I was soaked but i didn't care all I could think about was Sonic.' Sonic why did you do this to me I thought you where met to save me.'

_I should let you go _

_Tell myself the things I need to hear_

_But my brain is wired wrong  
_

_That's why I am loving you when your not here  
_

I try to get Sonic out of my head but that wont happen.I say to myself ' I don't need Sonic or anybody I am strong and I can handle myself.' But then I break down crying so I gave up. I got up from the sand and started to walk when i catch a blue blur in the distance. My first instinct is to run up to him and hug him. Then I take all my self control to not hug him. In stead I run into the girls bathroom by the public bench. I sit on the floor crying my eyes out. When I my name.

* * *

short i know but i was tried.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own anything

_Feels like I drown in every word you say_

_And every breath that's in between  
_

_Somehow you got me where it really hurts  
_

_It's killing every part of me  
_

I look up and see Sonic standing there with worried eyes. I look away before i get lost in their beauty. He comes to sit next to me at first i don't move but when he tries to hold me I get up and move away.

"Amy whats wrong, you can tell me." He says I can't stand him but I can't move I love him just the way he speaks I can't breath.

"I don't want to tell _you_." The way I said 'you' made me shutter.

"Do you hate me." YES That's what I wanted to tell him. I wanted to say I hated his guts, but I couldn't.

_Loving you is suicide_

_I don't know should I go or should I stay.  
_

_I trying to keep myself alive_

_Knowing there is no chance it's all to late  
_

That was when I had all I could take. I got up walked away. In the time I did that Sonic was blocking the door not letting me out.

" Sonic please I am not in the mood let me out."

"No, not till you tell what is wrong." I think about what he just said it go me madder, and that's when I burst.

" You know what Sonic you will let me out NOW." He shock his head no. " Fine Sonic you know what I will tell you." I threw my hand up in the air." I hate you sonic I hate you for lieing to me about being there when I need you. I hate you for ditching me on our date. I hate you for kissing sally while I was getting ganged up on by some jackasses. I hate you for not coming for me when I yelled for you.I hate you for Letting me get raped. I **HATE** you. But you want to know what else I CANT stop loving you." Now i had tears on my already tear-stained face." So I hate you for me hating myself."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. I am thinking i should make a squeal.

_But I heard you say you love me_

_But that's the part I cant forget  
_

_And I wish you come save  
_

_Boy cos I am standing on the edge  
_

"Amy is that how you really feel?" I don't anwser him I just walk right past him out the door and start running. I am running as fast as I can. I run till i am back at my house then I have a thought. I grab a knife, I pull out a feather pen( you know the old ones when you have to have a cup for ink.) I grab the small ink cup. poor the ink into a glass container. I grab the knife and cut my right palm and the blood drips into the cup. Then I start to write:

_Dear friends,_

_I love you guys so much. I will not tell you why I killed myself. I do though want to tell you I will miss you very much. I love you Cream as a sister and I one day hope that you will tell Tails how you feel and will see me again in heaven. Rouge even though you use to be bad and many people don't trust you I will want you to live a long and happy life with Knuckles love you. Tails you better take care of Cream also I have a couple of you inventions that you can have back love you. Knuckles I know you always wanted a little sister and you do, me, but I cant stay I hope you take care of Rouge, oh and don't kill Sonic love you. Sally I cant believe you but I forgive you if you love him instead of his fame and money it was for love. Shadow I hope you can get over Marie with out me I do of course love you big bro. Sonic... I don't even know what to say what should I say I love you... but I cant I just cant. I don't know what I can do with you. Don't blame yourself for my suicide please live a long happy life with sally._

_Bye love everyone,  
_

_Amy Rose  
_

__That was when I heard someone or a lot of someones yelling at me to open the door when I grabbed the knife that's when the door opened and i stabbed myself in the stomach a lot of bright colors came One was blue and yelling(sonic) the another was creamish color and crying in the corner(cream)then a orange figure was sitting with the cream colored one(tails) another was a white bat just standing in shock at the door(rouge)Then a black and red figure was over me with the blue one(shadow) a brown one was trying to pull on the blue figure(sally ahggg)Then a red one was at the table reading my note out loud.(knuckles) They picked me up and thats when i blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

ok so i know how much i love you guys soooo much. i just want to thank Jayjay0219, GothNebula, AmeliaTheHedgehog, Night the Hedgehog97, Mermain123, Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog, snowyprower17 all for reading my story. This chap. is going to be in sonic's point of veiw.

_Loving you is suicide_

_And my worlds about to break  
_

_And I... had as much as i can take  
_

_And love is a long way down  
_

I sonic can not believe Amy would do this to herself. I was running to the closest hospital. her blood was all over me. I finally arrived when i pushed the door open everyone turned to see me they all screamed when a nurse came running up to me.

"What happened to her. Here follow me." We walked as fast as we can. She turned down a hall and open the door filled with surgeons they saw Amy got up immediately pushed her through the double doors.I tried to go with them but the guard pushed me back. I struggled to get his grip off me but then he said he would have to kick me out. So I stopped waited in the room, everyone had arrived but no one really talked. Cream was on a chair curled up whispering something to tails who sat with arms around her. Then Rouge and Knuckles were in the cafeteria. Shadow was just sitting there with nothing but staring into space. Then sally left to go the mall cause i broke up with her i was tried and all she wanted to do was bug me.

It was so quite i hate quite it had been 45 since i had brought Amy in.  
Finally the Doctor walked in he had a smile on his face. ' good sign right!' Sonic thought to himself

" Sonic the Hedgehog." I got up he turns " Yes well i would be...

Just to be mean i gonna stop here XD


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks guys you the best

Lucky'z#18

_Loving you is suicide_

_And it's getting harder everyday  
_

_I'm trying to keep myself alive  
_

_Knowing there's a chance it's all to late  
_

Sonic_  
_

" Yes well i would be pleased to tell you that Amy is good as new. But Amy is in a bad condition. She lost most of her blood and if you didnt get there in time she would have died. But 2 at a time may see her she is in room may not remember some of you"

Amy

_I was well on the floor in my house I couldn't move. My head freaking hurt like crazy. There was Sonic, Cream, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sally. They were all freaking out but I don't know why wait who is Sonic._

__I hear the door open a blue figure came walking in. He was smiling.

"Hey Ames how are you." He said looking at me

"Who are you" I said tilting my head to the side.

"What are you talking about you know me." He said coming closer

" I do?" I thought real hard nope nothing.

" Yep Amy please tell me you remember me. You do don't you?" I shake my head

"Who are you?" He turns his head

"Sonic." He says a little upset. I freak out when he said that i cant believe it

"Get out."His head turns fast to face me.

" WHY!" He ran up to me

" Sonic i don't want to talk to you please just go." He tucks his way out the door he says

" I love you Ames."

Lucky'z#18

I cant wait sooo happy I got a new house with a pool 2 dogs and I get my own room.


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to say sorry for short chapter and the review. ohhh and i got 2 new dogs they are soo cute. oh and last chap. but gonna be a squeal

Lucky'z#18

_And I am way past every moment _

_But i am still determined to fight_

_ and I know its taking all my strength_

_to give emotions alive  
_

Amy

Amy was taking to herself.  
Did sonic just say he loves me. i know this would happen he thinks he can toy with my heart again but he is sooo wrong.

_Amy you know you love him_

Who is that?

_I am you_

No you are not i don't love him

_Yes you do and i am you _

Fine lets say you are me that doesn't mean i have to listen to you

_Ok well you do for 1 and for 2 you love him it is just that you don't want to say you do cause your afraid your gonna get hurt again. Did you every think that it wasn't him who did this but someone else. Maby he didn't even know what are you gonna do? you know yourself you cant tie down sonic so why try? I mean has he every been stopped before at least give him another chance slow down with him and try to give him space maby you'll get more out of him with that so what do you think?  
_

Maby i have been a little har-

The door open and I see cream and rouge run in.  
Rouge comes up and slap me.

" AMY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING TRYING TO KILL YOUR SELF IS NOT A GOOD THING DID YOU EVER THINK HOW EVERY ONE ELSE WOULD FEEL DID YOU AMY DID you."  
at the last part Rouge started to cry and i look at her then cream i got up gave them a big hug and i keep wispering in their ears sayin i was soo sorry and i didnt think of how they would feel. We stayed like that for awhile. then they left.

_Do you really think you hate him._

Oh great the voice is back.

_Yes i am back.  
_

Well i do hate him.

_How much did it hurt to say that?  
_

Not at all.

_It did hurt you forget you cant lie to yourself._

I can to.

_Whatever me and you know you love him.  
_

You would make a great therapist.

W_ell yes you would._

Ok whatever so what do you think i should do?

_Well i think you should go talk to him how about that.  
_

OK thanks.

_Loving you is suicide_

Lucky'z#18

i liked it i hop you did too


	8. THE NEW STORY

I just want to say thanks to everyone.

Well thanks!

And my squeal to suicide is up and running.

It is nothing big time fancy name it is just squeal to suicide.


End file.
